


Save You

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: It was oak wood, summer rain and old books.For JaeBeom it's always been oak wood, summer rain and old books. In fact, those were the very first words he has ever said to JinYoung.orJinYoung discovers a well kept secret





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^___^
> 
> So this is my post for both the first November weekly challenge on the JJProject Amino and the Halloween Trick or Treat Challenge in the Im Jaebum Amino. I've been working on this basically all week but due to my jet lag I haven't been able to finish it until today. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> In anyway, this story is inspired by the wonderful novel Wolfsong by TJ Klune as well as an old English myth. I hope you'll enjoy it (even though it's not the best I've ever written).
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe~
> 
> Narra

It was oak wood, summer rain and old books.

For JaeBeom it's always been oak wood, summer rain and old books. In fact, those were the very first words he has ever said to me.

I was eight years old when I first met him. My parents just moved our small little family from Changwon to Goyang. It's a nice place close enough to Seoul to be urban but still far away to keep it's natural charm. Perfect for people who wanted to enjoy both the city and the nature life. Our family moved to the outskirts of the city. That meant that there was slightly more nature around you that in other places in the city. Our house itself was located close to a playing ground as well as a park. From our living room windows I was able to see the sea of trees that the parc holds. A marvellous sight. Eight year old me, however, didn't appreciate any of that back then.

For me everything was strange and weird. Not even the language was the same. Everyone was talking in that boring, monotone accent everyone uses on TV and the radio. It was so different from the way I usually spoke... from the way everyone I knew spoke. It took me a while to assimilate to the new way of speaking and the city itself. Nevertheless, I felt disconnected, alienated and lonely.

Back in Changwon I never had trouble to befriend new people. I had a rather large group of friends in my hometown. However, here everything was different. Suddenly I was the new kid that spoke funny and some even had trouble understanding me at all... which lead to them leaving me alone most of the time. That even continued when I finally got the hang of how to properly use the local accent. I continued being the weird kid in class that had no friend and no one wanted to be really seen with. Luckily, I wasn't bullied like other people but not being seen by the other people sometimes felt just as bad. This was the time I turned towards books... which didn't help my school situation at all but it made me feel better. Much better in fact.

I felt strangely connected to each and every character I read about. It was as if they were my friends and we were going through all those sometimes very dangerous adventures together.  
My parents did approve and not approve of my new found hobby at the same time as they thought that children my age were supposed to play and make friends. They often said that I was in my golden years before school would turn into hell and I would have to focus on my future. I did not care. This, however, lead them to send me outside to play more often than I would have liked. Playing outside often ended in me sitting on one of the many swings to continue reading my book. That was what I was doing on the day I first met JaeBeom.

The playground was almost empty as for most kids it was already dinner time. The noises around me have calmed down a lot and I was finally able to focus on my book. I wish I'd still remember what kind of book I read back then but to this day I'm not 100% sure about this. I remember reading a very tense and adventurous scene though as I shrieked when I noticed someone sitting down on the swing next to mine. Quickly I looked up to.

Next to me sat a boy who looked like he was about my age. The soft brown eyes of the other rested on me which instantly made me avert my eyes. I tried to get back into the thrilling scene in my book but I wasn't able to do so as I still felt the eyes of the other on me. Hesitantly I peaked at the other and noticed that I was right. The boy was still staring at me. It also looked as if he's sniffing the air. A weird thing to do but on the other hand the smell of dinner lingered around the playground as well as the soft breeze led the smell of amazing food and hot spices our way.

"You smell like oak wood, summer rain and old books. Why are you smelling like oak wood, summer rain and old books?" the boy suddenly said to which I looked at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed and stared at the boy.

He was a nice looking boy. One of those boys that seemed to be very popular in school here too. The boy had two birthmarks above his left eye and his dark hair was kept short. A popular hairstyle that usually was kept neat but this boy didn't seem to care about that. His hair looked as messy as someone who just got out of bed. It gave him as certain bad boyish charm that didn't completely worked as he must have hoped for as this style still looked rather cute on him.

"You smell," the boy repeated to which I instantly got on My feet. I have heard many insults in the past couple of weeks. However, none had been related to either my looks or how I smell.  
"I do not!" I retort and was about to stomp off but the other boy had sprung to his feet as well and held me back.

"It's not bad. It's nice. I really like it," the boy said and stepped a few steps closer. I on the other hand took a few steps back. The soft smile on the others face never faded. He actually seemed to smile even wider now. This boy was strange. More than strange actually.

"I'm JaeBeom. I live over there," the boy said as if nothing happened and pointed at a building close to the playground. I quickly glanced at JaeBeom and then at the house. It's one of the new blocks in the area. While I was looking the boy moved closer towards me again. This time, however, I didn't move away. A thing that the boy seemed to make very happy.

My cheeks began to heat up when I noticed the other standing so close to me. Instantly, I turned my head the other way and mumbled my own name under my breath. Once the last syllable of my name left my lips, JaeBeom tightened his tights around my wrist and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"JinYoung-ah. Let's be friends! I'd love to be your friend," the other said in a very excited tone of voice to which I simply nodded. I was too perplex to do or say anything. However, the possibility to finally have found a friend in this town made me smile slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JaeBeom went to the same school as me. We were not in the same grad through (which the teacher must have been very glad of later on due to our tendencies to pay more attention to each other than the lessons). JaeBeom and I were born in the same year but due to JaeBeom being born in January he was one grade higher than me. For some reason he was (and in all honestly still is) very happy about that. He's very strict on using the right hierarchy even with his other friends. Jackson, who was also born in the same year as JaeBeom, for example constantly had to call him 'Hyung' as well. That doesn't mean that our friend from Hong Kong didn't try to get passed that rule. However, every time he tried to do that he quickly got put into place by JaeBeom. It was much easier for me. For some reason JaeBeom didn't correct me as much as anyone else in our group. He even let it slide most of the times when I called him by his first name (which annoyed Jackson even more).

Thanks to him I've finally found friends. We were a group of four people in school. It was nice to know I belonged somewhere. It was nice to have friends. No matter how odd they sometimes were. And believe me, they have their odd phases. For example, there are days where they form some kind of circle around me and somehow stare everybody down that dares to come even close to us. When they have that kind of phase they get really touchy too. I noticed that all three of them were rather found of skinship when I first met them but on those days it feels like they putting it up to another level. I constantly feel their hands on me. Not in any weird way though. Don't get me wrong. It usually was soft touches on the arms and shoulders but still it felt strange. JaeBeom likes to get especially close during those days.

As kids we had quite many sleepovers. However, the older we grew and the harder school became for us the rarer those nights got. It was a pity really. I did enjoy Mark and Jacksons little fights about which movie to watch and the snacks we secretly bought from the 7eleven across the street. What I really liked, however, were the camps we build before sleeping. We put soft sheets all over the floor and claimed that as our beds. Then we huddled closely together and spent the rest of the night talking. Although the nights where all four of us got together to have a sleepover got rare, JaeBeom never missed an opportunity to spend the night in my apartment. There hasn't been a week since I got to know him where we didn't spent a night together. Those nights were different from the ones with Mark and Jackson though.

Instead of watching a movie we enjoy ourselves by reading stories to each other. To do that we usually curl up on the bed together and the one who'll have the joy of listening to the story rests close to the other. To feel the others closeness and warmth so close to myself felt weird at first as I've never been this close to anybody else before. However, I soon got used to it and now it feels weird when we don't do it like that.

With all the years passing by we grew closer and closer together. Jackson one day even called us his own pack which I found amusing but also fitting. I really liked the idea of them being my pack. The others, however, only looked at the younger rather sternly. At that time I did not understand why they were not that pleased about this. It felt like a weird thing to tell the other off because of that. However, strange rumours soon got around back then, that would only get fuelled by an expression like this later on. My friends, you knew, had a secret. A secret not even I was allowed to know.

Once a month, all of them disappeared for three to four days. Nobody ever knew where they went. Not even me. I tried to ask but all of them kept quiet about this. People soon noticed, however, that the disappearance usually was when the full moon appeared in the sky. It wasn't until one very loud and obnoxious student claimed that they're werewolves, when the rumour started to go around. Many students claimed to have heard wolves in the woods. However, this never has been proven and the adults claimed that there were no wolves out there. Not this close to the city anyway. Nevertheless, the rumour was out and it clung on them like a chewed gum.

I was sixteen when I finally learned about the truth.

There was a huge English test coming up back then. Well... all the tests in High School were labelled as 'important' and 'big' but this one was the first English test of the year and students were eager to achieve a good score to get ahead of the college game already. The test was scheduled to be on a Wednesday. Usually I didn't need to study that much but this test got me nervous. English wasn't my strongest subject, however, previously I've been able to study with Jackson and Mark for tests like this and that helped me a lot. This time I was on my own as once again my friends have disappeared to some unknown place.

I just finished repeating the necessary vocabulary again when I finally put my books down. I definitely had studied enough that night, however, I also knew that the things I knew for that test weren't enough to give me a good score yet. With a deep sight I closed my book and leaned back on my bed. A swift look on my clock told me that it was close to 2AM already.  
Sleep slowly crept on me and tried to lull me in. A strange feeling, however, kept me awake. It felt as if I was softly tugged but no hands or fingers could be felt. Instantly, I opened my eyes to look around. I was alone. Still, the feeling of being tugged did not want to disappear.

Sure that my head must be playing tricks on me because I'm up studying so late, I got up to prepare myself to go to bed. However, once I was standing upright the tugging became more intense. I closed my eyes as if I wanted to signal my brain that soon it'll be able to rest properly but that didn't help. To all that I started to feel uneasy. Something wasn't alright. No! Something was going terribly wrong. I could feel it. I just... was not able to tell what it was.

Tiredly, I shook my head and buried my head in my hands. I wanted to go to sleep but my instincts told me that sleep had to wait. It wasn't until my phone began to buzz when I finally lifted my head again. Mark's number was brightly flashing on the screen. Silently, I stared at the phone but didn't move. The feeling that something must be going terribly wrong intensified. Slowly, I reached for the phone. However, before I had been able to reach it the screen turned black again. Still, my fingers wrapped around the device to lift it up. I was about to unlock the screen when the screen lit up again. Mark was calling him again. Quickly, I slid my finger over the screen and accepted the call.

"Hey... are you awake?" the elder asked to which I only mumbled some incoherent words.  
"Good. Listen... Something went wrong. JaeBeom he is... he is..."  
Instantly, I was wide awake.  
"What's with him? Is he hurt?" I asked.  
"I... I can't tell you on the phone. He need you. Please can you come to the entrance of the park close to your house? Jackson will get you and bring you to us. Please hurry"  
And with that Mark disconnected the call.

I stared at the phone in disbelieve for a few seconds before I sprinted towards the door. The lights in the house were all off and my parents must have already been asleep. With fast but quiet steps I ran to the door, slipped into the first best pair of shoes that was laying around and left our apartment. I ran as fast as I could but it still took around ten minutes to get to the closest entrance of the park.

From the distance I could already make out Jackson standing in the darkness. The younger looked restless and the closer I got to him I noticed the fear and the worry in his every movement and in his expression.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We need to hurry. This way!" Jackson said. The younger took my hand and dragged me further into the park. We followed the paved path for a few minutes until we reached a certain point where Jackson pulled me off of it. Without questioning my friend I followed him and ran with him through the woods.

"What's with JaeBeom? What happened?" I asked in hopes to get an answer but the younger simply shook his head and said that I'd see what's going on.

We ran for quite a while until we finally reached a small clearing in the middle of nowhere. The moon shone brightly down and illuminated the clearing with a soft milky light. It was a full moon.

On the other side of the clearing I was able to make out Mark. The elder walked around nervously. His eyes, however, were constantly resting on one spot across from him. I tried to have a look what he's looking at but that part of the clearing lay in complete darkness.  
Hastily, we ran towards Mark.  
"You're here!" the elder said. A sigh of relief instantly escaped his throat.  
"That's good. JaeBeom-ah! JaeBeom-ah! He's here. Your oak wood, summer rain and old books. He's here! Please... please turn back. If not for us... than do it for him. I know that the first time is hard. I've been through it too but listen. It's your oak wood, summer rain and old books. JaeBeom... please..." the elder begged and continued to stare into the dark part of the clearing.  
I wanted to ask what was going on and where JaeBeom was but a set of brightly lit eyes in the darkness made my questions stuck in my throat. Fear ran through my body and instinctively I took a step back. My eyes stayed on those brightly lit eyes. Eyes that strangely felt familiar.

For quite a while (or at least that's what it felt like to me) nothing seemed to happen. Then, finally, the thing that had hid itself in the shadow stepped into the moonlight. It was a wolf. It had a gray fur and it was very big. Bigger than I'd ever imagined a wolf to be. The wolf tilted it's head curiously and then began to sniff the air. It's ears twitched in a cute manner before it decided to take another step closer to Mark and me.

The animal in front of me was so majestic that I wasn't able to take my eyes off of it. I knew that I should be afraid. I should be slowly walking away from it but for some reason I felt like I'll be okay. I knew that nothing will happen to me.

Cautiously, I took a step forward to which the wolf instantly began to growl and show its teeth. Mark's hand grabbed my arm and held me back. I heard him say something to me but his words didn't reach my ears. My full attention was on the wolf in front of me.  
I took another step and felt Mark's tight grip preventing me to go further. With a smile I put my hand on Marks and pushed his hand off me. The smile was supposed to be reassuring but Mark quietly shock his head.

"You don't know what your doing. This is dangerous. He shouldn't be growling. Not at you. Still he does. He could... I think it'll be best to leave him..."  
"No!" I say, not knowing where I got my confidence from "I think it'll be okay. It feels like it'll be"  
Mark stares at me speechlessly. Then finally he shakes his head and looks away. I took a deep breath before I turn my attention towards the wolf again.

The large animal sat down. With curious eyes it looked from me to Mark and then back to me again. When it noticed that I took another step closer to it it quickly got on its feet again and began to growl again. Sharp teeth glittered in the moonlight but for some strange reason I was not afraid. I knew that everything will be okay.

I took another step forward. This time the wolf looked as if it was preparing itself to launch at me. I stayed where I was and took a closer look at the wolf. That's when I first noticed the two dots above it's left eye. Two dots that looked similar to two moles I knew all too well. This couldn't be a coincidence. I slowly got down on my knees to show the animal that I meant it no harm. To my surprise the wolf did the same. It wasn't crouching though, it was laying flat on it's stomach. It's nose was to only thing not touching the ground as it eagerly sniffed the air and let out a loud huff. I smiled when I heard that sound.

The wolf's eyes never left me and after a few seconds it began to crawl towards me. There was no growl to be heard and I did not see any teeth glistering in the moonlight. I took this as I sign that I can move too but when I took a crouching step towards it, began the wolf to growl again. Therefore I stayed where I was as apparently this is what the wolf wanted.

A few moments later and the wolf lay right in front of me. It would have been easy for it to just jump up and severely hurt me but it simply laid there, eyes on me and it's nose constantly sniffing the air. I slowly reached out my hand to touch it but another low growl made me keep still for a moment. My hand was now awkwardly hanging in the air as I wasn't sure what I should do with it.

The wolf quickly sat up. We were now looking directly into the others eyes. Those warm, wonderful brown eyes. Familiar and still so slightly foreign. It were his eyes and still they were the wolf's.

I gathered enough courage to extend my hand further towards the wolf. Another growl vibrated in it's chest but it's eyes reflected curiousness and it kept it's sharp teeth hidden. Slowly it leaned forward to sniff my hand. I felt the wet and cold snout of the wolf quickly brush my hand before it pulled away again and tilted it's head.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Isn't that right, JaeBeom-ah," I softly said to which the wolf quickly tilted it's head to the other side. Then it extended one of it's paws as if it wanted to shake my hand. To my utter surprise, however, the paw began to transform into a hand while it was moving toward me. When I shifted my eyes from the hand to the wolf I noticed that the same happened to the rest of its body as well. An all to familiar young man sat in front of me where only a few seconds before a wolf had been.

JaeBeom upper body doddered and then fell forward as he wasn't able to hold himself upright anymore. Once I've seen JaeBeom was falling forward I moved closer to him and caught him before. His head lay heavy on my shoulder and JaeBeom was taking in deep breaths. He looked exhausted.

I softly caressed his hair and pulled him closer. He was okay. That was all that counted.

"You smell nice," he mumbled while snuggling his head deeper into the my neck.  
"Like Oak wood, summer rain and old books?" I asked to which JaeBeom only weakly nodded before he laid his arms around me as well. It felt nice to hold him this close to me. To feel his hot breath on the skin of my neck. It simply felt... like it was meant to be.

It was oak wood, summer rain and old books.

For JaeBeom it's always been oak wood, summer rain and old books.


End file.
